Best Christmas Ever
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Dan isn't the happiest teenager, especially after learning that he couldn't meet his online boyfriend who he had been dating for six months, this Christmas. Dan's parents set up a plan and they surprise him on Christmas morning.


"Bear, what's wrong? It's Christmas Eve, cheer up!"

Dan looked over and smiled slightly when his little brother sat down next to him on the couch.

It was Christmas Eve.

Normally Dan would be happy, spending time with his family and opening presents and eating tons of food without feeling bad about it. But, he had just gotten off of Skype with his boyfriend of six months. Even though they had been dating for so long, they had never ever met each other before. They've only seen each other through Skype, and that was only because Dan had been a fan of Phil's 'AmazingPhil' videos. Phil happened to notice him one day on twitter and they just never stopped talking to each other since then. They were in love with each other.

Dan and Phil had planned to meet each other on Christmas this year, 2009, but Phil had to cancel because he didn't have the money to get to Dan's house. It broke Phil's heart to see Dan so disappointed, because he knew how excited Dan had been to meet him before.

"I know it's Christmas Eve, I'm just... not in the mood," Dan said. He sighed sadly.

"Is it because of Phil?" Alex asked, biting his lip nervously as he watched Dan.

Luckily Dan's family was totally and one hundred percent supportive of Dan's sexuality and they were also supportive of his and Phil's relationship, which Dan was extremely thankful for.

"Yeah, it's because of Phil," Dan said. He looked up when his mom walked into the room.

"Don't be so sad Dan, I'm sure they'll be other times to meet him," Diane said.

"We just really wanted to make it special," Dan told her.

"I know Bear," Diane said as she sat two glasses of chocolate milk on the coffee table.

"I'm so glad you could make it Phil," Diane said as she let Phil inside the house.

Phil smiled as he stepped inside, looking around and taking everything in. It was 3 o'clock in the morning when he had arrived at Dan's house. He couldn't believe that he was there, and in just a matter of hours… he was going to meet his boyfriend for the very first time. There were so many emotions flowing through his body, mostly being nervous and excited about meeting Dan.

"Dan's already in bed so we have to be quiet so we don't wake him," Diane said.

"It is 3am. I'm sorry you had to stay up so late," Phil apologized.

"Don't be silly. We were wrapping last minute presents anyways," Diane told him.

"How is Dan? Like, how is feeling? He was really upset when we spoke earlier," Phil said.

"He is upset but I'm sure that'll all change when he sees you in the morning," She smiled.

"Thank you so much for setting this up. It really means a lot to us,"

"No need to thank me. I'd do anything to make my son happy,"

Phil spent about an hour chatting to Dan's parents about what was going to happen in the next few days. They had made arrangements for Phil to stay at their house for a couple of days so that he and Dan could spend some time together. Phil was very excited because they had been talking over Skype for six months, and they both desperately wanted to meet in person.

"The guest room is at the very end of the hallway. We'll wake you up in the morning so we can get everything set up. You'll probably only get a few hours of sleep but I'm sure it'll be worth it when you see Dan tomorrow," Diane said as she led Phil over to the stairs.

"Yes, definitely. Thank you again. I'll see you in the morning then?" Phil asked.

"You will. Goodnight Phil," Diane said, smiling as she watched Phil walk up the stairs.

Phil made his way upstairs and walked down the hallway. He stopped as soon as he saw a door that had a giant sign that said 'Dan' on it. The door was already creaked open. Phil took a deep breath before he pushed it open a little more. He looked up and he smiled as soon as he saw that Dan was lying in the bed, curled up and sleeping peacefully. Phil was so close, yet so far away from Dan. He just wanted to run up and jump on the bed. But, he knew he couldn't.

"Dan! Dan, wake up! It's Christmas!" Alex shouted as he jumped on Dan's bed.

"Come on Dan. The family's waiting for you!" Diane said. She walked over to the curtains and opened them so that the sun was shining into the room. She looked over and smiled when she saw Dan was just waking up. "You've got breakfast to eat and presents to open."

"And I think your brother might go crazy if he has to wait any longer," John said.

"What time is it?" Dan asked tiredly as he rubbed his eyes.

"Time to get up! Come on, Dan!" Alex said as he jumped on the bed more.

"If you don't cut that out, I'll push you off the bed," Dan warned playfully.

Alex immediately stopped and sat down on the bed.

Dan chuckled and then he pushed himself up. "Alright. I'm up, I'm up. Happy?"

"No, because you're still in bed! Dan, please!" Alex begged as he pulled on Dan's arm.

"You're so annoying sometimes," Dan said. He let Alex pull him out of bed.

"In the kitchen. We're eating breakfast first," Diane told both boys.

"Mum," Alex groaned. "It's 7! Other kids have already opened their presents by now."

"Just go," Dan said as he pushed his brother forward. He laughed when Alex tripped.

"Dan," John and Diane said at the same time. Diane rolled her eyes.

The family sat down in the kitchen together and ate breakfast for about 20 minutes before they finally went to the living room, where the presents were now under the Christmas tree.

"Whoa, what's that?" Alex asked as soon as he saw a giant box wrapped up.

"It's almost as tall as dad," Dan said as he walked into the living room.

"Can I open it?!" Alex asked excitedly. He ran over to it.

"Don't even think about it Alex. That present is specifically for your brother," Diane warned.

Alex pouted. "No fair! Dan always gets the bigger presents just because he's older," He grumbled as he walked over to the couch and sat down on it. He sighed.

"That's mine?" Dan asked, looking over at his parents.

"Do you want to open it now or save it for last?" John asked.

Dan thought for a few seconds before he smiled. "Now," He said.

"Alright. Wait a second-" Diane pulled out her camera and pressed record.

"You're filming this?" Dan asked, rolling his eyes.

"It's special. Now go open your damn present," Diane said. She laughed.

Dan nervously walked over to the giant box. He looked up at it before he grabbed the paper and then he tore off the wrapping paper until it was completely uncovered. Dan pulled one of the flaps up and then he finally opened the box. He looked up and gasped as soon as he saw Phil.

"Merry Christmas!" Phil yelled as he threw his arms up, smiling big.

Dan immediately took a step back. "Wh-What?" He asked. He looked over at his parents.

"Well? Did we do good this year or what?" Diane asked.

Dan looked back over at Phil as his eyes began to water up. "I-It's really you?" He asked.

"It's really me," Phil said. He stepped out of the box.

"This isn't like… a hologram or something, is it? Because that'd be a sick joke," Dan said.

"Dan, it's really Phil. We heard that he didn't have enough money so we set everything up and he got here this morning. I didn't like seeing you so upset last night," Diane explained.

Dan looked up at Phil again, and he smiled the biggest smile that Phil had ever seen. "You really are taller in person," He said before he ran up to Phil and flung his arms around him, hugging him tightly. He closed his eyes as he hid his face in Phil's chest. "I can't believe you're here."

"I can't believe I'm here either," Phil whispered as he wrapped his arms around Dan and held onto him. "We've been planning this for six months, you know that… right?"

"Yeah," Dan said as a few tears fell out of his eyes. He sniffed a few times.

"Those are happy tears, right?" Phil asked, smiling.

"Mm hm," Dan looked up at Phil and smiled. "I want to kiss you but my parents are right over there and it'd be really awkward." He said, blushing.

"Well, I'll be here for the rest of the week so we'll have plenty of time to do that later," Phil said.

"You better watch yourself Philip. He is only 16 years old," John warned.

"Yes sir," Phil said. He went to let go of Dan but Dan shook his head.

"I'm not finished hugging you yet," Dan warned as he held onto him.

Phil laughed and pulled him in for another hug. "I love you,"

"I love you too,"

"Okay, here's your last present Dan-" Diane said as she tossed a box to him.

Dan quickly caught it and examined it for a few seconds, before shaking it a few times afterwards. "Any guesses?" He asked as he looked up at Phil, smiling at him.

"Could possibly be a bomb," Phil said. He laughed when he saw the look on Dan's face.

"You're horrible!" Dan exclaimed. He rolled his eyes and then unwrapped the box.

Phil smiled and wrapped his arms around Dan, watching him as he opened the present.

Dan gasped. "You got me a phone?!" He asked with shock.

"That's the only one you're getting so take care of it," Diane warned.

Dan looked up at Phil. "This means we can text each other when we're not Skyping," He said.

"I have a feeling we're going to have some sleepless nights when I get back home," Phil said.

"And I have a feeling that our phone bills are going to go through the roof now. Honey, are you sure we thought this through?" John asked, looking over at his wife and chuckling.

Dan giggled and then he turned and rested his head on Phil's chest. "I'm glad you're here,"

"I'm glad I'm here too," Phil whispered, kissing Dan's forehead.

"This is definitely the best Christmas ever," Dan sighed happily.


End file.
